100 dni Samanthy
by Madi92
Summary: Zarywała noce i dnie, doprowadziła się na skraj wytrzymania, po to aby go sprowadzić do domu. Problem polegała na tym, że on wcale nie chciał wracać...


**A/N:** _Witam!_

_Ostatnio rozpocząłem oglądanie SG-1(po raz kolejny) tak dla przypomnienia przed zlotem. No i jestem w 5 sezonie, ale znalazłam tego ficka, którego napisałam w trakcie oglądania. mam nadzieje, że ten oneshot przypadnie wam do gustu. Pozdrawiam!_

* * *

- Kiedy trzeci robot nawiązał kontakt, zrozumieliśmy, że wrota leżą poziomo i…- tłumaczyłam, a on nawet nie mrugnął, jego wzrok stał się tępy, jakby nie rozumiał co do niego mówię. Nie minęła sekunda, a wyraz jego twarzy zmienił się i ruszył do przodu. Powoli odwróciłam się spoglądając na Daniela. Zapytałam, czy pułkownik źle się czuje.

- Nie. Chyba nie spodziewał się, że wróci do domu.- odpowiedział mi.

I wtedy zrozumiałam. Zauważyłam, do kogo się zbliża. Do tej kobiety, Lairy. On miał tutaj swoje życie, z nią. A gdy usłyszałam, że nie jest zbyt zadowolony powrotem do domu, wzięłam głęboki oddech. Nie chciał, abym go ratowała. Całe trzy miesiące pracy na marne. Na miłość boską zbudowałam dla niego generator wiązki od podstaw! A on nie chciał wracać. To było jak uderzenie w policzek. Otrząśnij się Sam! Mówił mój wewnętrzny głos. Nie mogłam patrzeć jak bierze ją w ramiona, dotyka, tuli, całuje. Darzył ją uczuciem, dlaczego by nie. Był wolnym człowiekiem, pociągającym mężczyzną. Samotnym przez ponad sto dni, tutaj z nią. Nic dziwnego, że się zainteresował Lairą. Mruknęłam do Daniela, że spotkamy się przy wrotach i ruszyłam przed siebie, z własnymi myślami. Nie czekałam na niego, na jakiś wymuszony uśmiech czy coś w tym stylu. Czekałam trzy miesiące, zarywałam noce i dnie, doprowadziłam się na skraj wytrzymania, tylko po to, aby go sprowadzić do domu. Sprowadzić go do miejsca, w którym on nie chciał być! Bo nie zostawiam za sobą ludzi. Taka była domena SGC. To próbowałam sobie wmówić przez ostatnie miesiące, że Jack O'Neill jest częścią naszej drużyny, naszej rodziny, jaką było Stargate Command. Nie mogliśmy go zostawić na Endorze, bo jego miejsce było tutaj, na Ziemi. Ale w głębi serca prawdziwym powodem, dla którego zrobiłam to co zrobiłam, było to co do niego czuje. Jack O'Neill musiał powrócić, bo jego miejsce było przy mnie, a nie tam z tą kobietą.

Przeszłam tą niedługą drogę z wioski do wrót, po drodze zatrzymując się chyba z tysiąc razy. Byłam zła, a kto by nie był!? Poświęciłam tyle czasu i energii dla jakiegoś wyobrażenia, że on na mnie czeka. Że chce wrócić i zrobiłam wszystko dla tej myśli. Zrobiłam wszystko co w mojej mocy, a nawet i więcej… Wszystko poszło na marne. No może nie wszystko.

Minęłam kolejną jednoczącą się rodzinę i mimowolnie uśmiechnęłam się, kiedy wymieniliśmy pozdrowienia. O proszę jednak dla takiego widoku warto było zarwać te wszystkie noce ślęcząc nad budową generatora. Rodziny, rozdzielone przez sto dni, teraz ponownie mogły się zobaczyć. Widziałam łzy szczęścia w ich oczach i szczere podziękowania za sprowadzenie ich z powrotem. Zamieniłam z nimi kilka słów, po czym ruszyłam przed siebie. W tym czasie mój zespół zdążył mnie już dogonić. Nie odezwałam się, z resztą nikt nie miał zamiaru przerywać ciszy, jaka nastała. Kiedy dotarliśmy do wydrążonej w ziemi jaskini, w której znajdowały się wrota, zapomniałam się bo wydałam polecenie otworzenia tunelu. Polecenie, które powinien wydać pułkownik, ale on jakoś się nie sprzeciwił, że pomijam łańcuch dowodzenia. Stał tylko taki piękny i milczący, ze smutkiem wymalowanym na całej twarzy, a mnie na ten widok krajało się serce. Odwróciłam się więc. To nie tak, że jego widok mnie odrażał. Cieszyłam się jak nie wiem co, że znowu go ujrzę, ale kiedy podszedł do Lairy… złamał mi serce i z każdą minutą, kiedy jego zachowanie uświadamiało mi jak sprawy się mają, ono coraz bardziej krwawiło. W końcu nie mogłam tego znieść. Potrzebowałam oddechu. Musiałam się od niego uwolnić, przemyśleć kilka spraw…

Tunel podprzestrzenny zamknął się za nami, kiedy tylko znaleźliśmy się w komorze wrót na Ziemi. W końcu! Nie mogłam już znieść Endory. Ta planeta, jakkolwiek nie byłaby urocza z miłymi mieszkańcami, doprowadzała mnie już do szaleństwa. Przez ostatni kwartał nie słyszałam innej nazwy niż Endora, to co robiłam było z nią związane, obiekt moich westchnień się na niej znajdował, a teraz jakimś dziwnym trafem, kiedy wreszcie sprowadziłam go na Ziemię, to on chciał powrócić nigdzie indziej, tylko na Endorę. Rzygam już tą przeklętą planetą!

Powitał nas generał Hammond, a raczej powitał Jacka. Do nas, reszty SG-1 powiedział tylko, że mamy się zgłosić do ambulatorium, a później jesteśmy wolni. Nie musiał nas odprawiać, to oczywiste, że będzie rozmawiać tylko z pułkownikiem. Więc bez słowa sprzeciwu oddałam swój sprzęt szeregowemu przy wyjściu, po czym szybkim krokiem opuściłam resztę zgromadzenia w sali wrót. Uniknęłam dziwnych spojrzeń, które wymienili między sobą Hammond i Jack. Teal'c pewnie tylko uniósł brew, a Daniel, jak to Daniel został zapytany dlaczego zachowałam się jak zachowałam. Współczuje biedakowi, bo pewnie nie miał pojęcia co im powiedzieć. Ale to już nie moja sprawa. Chyba mam prawo do odrobiny prywatności… Mam prawo, aby odpocząć od moich przyjaciół, a w szczególności jednego.

Janet nie powiedział nic, ale mimo to, w głębi duszy wiedziałam, że chce coś powiedzieć. W końcu to ona uświadomiła mi, że czuję cos do własnego dowódcy, tą niewinna rozmową kilka tygodni temu w moim laboratorium, kiedy to przyniosła mi kawę. Może nie zrobiła tego świadomie, ale wiem, że to był moment zwrotny, którego potrzebowałam, nie tylko aby go uratować!

Doktor Fraiser przebadała mnie jak zwykle i spytała tylko czy zamierzam teraz odpocząć. Przytaknęłam, nie musiał wiedzieć, że miałam inne plany. Mój nowiutki reaktor wiązki tylko czekał, abym zaczęła w nim dłubać, no i musiałam napisać setki sprawozdań, raportów oraz krótką instrukcję obsługi mojego cacka dla doktora Lee. Nie myślałam o fizycznym odpoczynku, planowałam tylko ten emocjonalny. A jak lepiej odpocząć od męczących pytań i nadmiaru uczuć, jak nie pracą. Po badaniach w ambulatorium udałam się do szatni, aby rozluźnić spięte mięśnie gorącym prysznicem, a następnie do pokoju, który zajmowałam w bazie. Ogarnęłam trochę szafkę w poszukiwaniu czystego BDU i chwyciłam swój laptop. Powolnym krokiem udając się do laboratorium rozmyślałam nad graficznymi wstawkami do podręcznika generatora. W końcu jednak dotarłam na swoje miejsce i zaczęłam prace. Musiałam się oderwać od reszty, więc dosłownie zamknęłam się w laboratorium.

Wychodziłam, to oczywiste. Musiałam przecież od czasu do czasu napić się kawy i cos przegryźć. Widziałam się nawet z Teal'ckiem oraz Danielem. Pułkownik był nieobecny. Z tego co powiedział Daniel można było wywnioskować, że zamknął się w sobie. I dobrze. Skoro tak bardzo nie chciał tutaj być, to przynajmniej nie zawracał mi głowy swoja osobą. Jasne, że trochę, a nawet bardzo mi tego brakowało, kiedy tak bez zapowiedzi wpadał do mojego laboratorium, aby sprawdzić co porabiam, pogadać, pomilczeć. Ale byłam tak bardzo wściekła ( głównie na niego), że mimo wszystkich tych starań jakie uczyniłam, aby sprowadzić go do domu, po pierwsze nawet nie podziękował, a po drugie nawet nie chciał tutaj być, że za nic w świecie nie mogłam przyznać się do tego jak bardzo za nim tęsknię. Podświadomie zdaje sobie sprawę, że wystarczyłoby, abym wpadła do jego kwatery i zapytała jak się czuje, by uspokoić moje uczucia, ale no przecież nie mogę tego zrobić, bo jestem na niego wściekła i wole udawać, że cały czas jest na tej jego Endorze. Tak jest lepiej, przynajmniej na razie.

Ale gdzieś pod koniec tygodnia moje uczucia zmieniły się, przestałam się złościć i stałam się posępna, zamknięta w sobie. Nie bardzo potrafiłam się skupić na jednej rzeczy dłużej niż kilka godzin. Często o nim myślałam i wtedy jak na zawołanie pojawił się przed moim laboratorium. Właśnie wracałam od generała Hammonda, kiedy usłyszałam, jak ktoś mnie woła.

- Carter masz chwilkę?- zapytał, a ja odwróciłam się. Spojrzałam w jego czekoladowe oczy.- Wiem, że przez ostatni tydzień jakby to ująć, byłem nieco nie w sosie i zapomniałem o czymś bardzo ważnym.

- Sir?

- Dziękuję za to, że sprowadziłaś mnie na Ziemię. Daniel powiedział mi ile to cię kosztowało nerwów i tym podobnych. Nie chcę, abyś kiedykolwiek w przyszłości poświęcała swoje zdrowie dla sprowadzenia mojego tyłka z… gdziekolwiek bym nie utknął. Jesteś ważniejsza niż ja, świat cię potrzebuje… Nie chcę, abyś też myślała, że nie chciałem wrócić. Bardzo chciałem, po prostu w ostatnich dniach… ja straciłem już nadzieję, że kiedykolwiek was ujrzę i… ruszyłem dalej z moim życiem. Laira, jest wspaniałą kobietą i przez moment myślałem, że jeśli się z nią zwiążę, to łatwiej zapomnę o starym życiu.

- I było tak, sir?

- Nie!- wyszczerzył się poklepując mnie po ramieniu. Jego dotyk parzył, ale w ten przyjemny, cudowny sposób. Spoglądam mu głęboko w oczy i wiem, że mówi prawdę.- Zwariowałbym, jeśli jeszcze raz miałbym obsiewać pola. Na miłość boska Carter! Nie jestem rolnikiem, tylko żołnierzem. Tęskniłem za skopywaniem tyłków Goa'uldów.

- Cieszę się, że jest pan w domu, sir.

- Ja też, Carter, ja też.

Wszystko będzie w porządku. Uśmiechnęłam się i po raz pierwszy od kilku dni był to szczery uśmiech. Wiedziałam, że wróciliśmy do tego co było przed całym wypadkiem. Znowu jesteśmy najlepszymi przyjaciółmi i nic tego nie zmieni. Nie jestem już na niego zła, po prostu gdzieś w czasie tego ostatniego tygodnia wybaczyłam mu i co najważniejsze zrozumiałam jego postępowanie.


End file.
